


Responsibility

by EternalFay



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFay/pseuds/EternalFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the galaxy rebuilds after the destruction of the Reapers, Councilor Sparatus is called home to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

Primarch Victus paced in his office. As he waited for his appointment, his mind drifted to the events that brought him here.

After the destruction of the Reapers, priority had been given to getting the homeworld relays functional. Once that had been dealt with, Commander Shepard threw diplomacy to the wind and revealed that the asari had possessed a fully functioning beacon that they didn’t share until the Reapers were knocking down their door. The entire galaxy was outraged and a special session of the Council was called to deal with the issue.

Despite Tevos’s efforts, Osoba, Valern, and Sparatus unanimously decided to expel the asari from the Council. They were prepared to go even further, but the crew of the _Normandy_ surprised everyone by speaking up in favor of allowing the asari to retain an embassy, arguing that most asari had been just as ignorant as the rest of the galaxy. Garrus Vakarian privately admitted to Victus that they mainly spoke up out of personal loyalty to Liara T’Soni and Justicar Samara. Regardless, no one was going to argue with the crew that saved them all. The maidens and matrons, as furious with the old-guard matriarchs as everyone else in the galaxy, elected Aethyta as their ambassador, while Tevos suddenly found herself a pariah among her own people.

The next bombshell came after the matter of the asari had been largely settled. Garrus approached Victus with something the _Normandy’s_ crew had discovered near the end of the war during an incident with a Cerberus defector. Urdnot Wrex took that same information to the Salarian Union. Horrified by the information he received, Victus immediately recalled Councilor Sparatus to Palaven. His sources told him that the Salarian Union did the same with Councilor Valern. Unofficially, they told Victus that it would be very surprising if the dalatrasses let Valern keep his head, but that was an issue for the salarians to deal with; Victus had to take care of his own councilor.

Thus the Primarch found himself in his current situation: pacing his office while he waited for Sparatus to grace him with his presence.

A voice rang out from his communicator.

“Primarch, Councilor Sparatus has arrived,” his secretary informed him.

“Send him in immediately.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Adrian, it’s been too long,” Sparatus said as he walked in. Despite his efforts to put up a brave front, Victus could practically see the nervousness radiating off the other turian.

“Sit, Daruk,” Victus said coolly.

“I see rebuilding is…”

“I said _sit._ ”

This time Sparatus obeyed. “There…”

Victus did not let him continue. “I received a very interesting recording from Garrus Vakarian. It seems the _Normandy_ crew had a problem to deal with that took them into the Citadel Archives.”

“Everything in the Archives is classified,” Sparatus spluttered. “They shouldn’t have…”

“I’m told Spectre agent Alenko was the one who made the recording,” Victus interrupted again. “He was acting within the rights given to him by the Council. Would you like to hear what they found?”

When Sparatus didn’t answer Victus clicked a few keys on his omni-tool. The two turians sat in silence as a description of what really happened during Sovereign’s attack on the Citadel played. The only movement was the twitching of their mandibles. When the recording ended they remained quiet for several moments longer.

“You knew,” Victus said quietly. “You knew _this whole time_.”

“We couldn’t risk causing a panic!” Sparatus argued.

“So letting us all get blindsided seemed like a better option?” Victus demanded, struggling to remain calm.

“Imagine what would have happened if it got out! How badly our defenses would have been damaged!” Sparatus argued.

Victus stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. “So you didn’t tell _anyone?_ As if Primarch Fedorian and our highest generals don’t know how to keep something classified?!”

“We couldn’t risk it,” Sparatus insisted, “not even with them. Think of how many people would have died if there had been a leak! There would have been riots! Some people may even have defected and sabotaged us. Not just our defenses, either! Every race would have been weakened!”

Victus started shouting. “How many people would have survived if we had been prepared!? How many people would still be alive if we had known to look for indoctrinated agents?! How many people would still be alive if we had known to undo our old mistakes _before_ the Reapers started attacking!?”

Sparatus rapidly stood up and started yelling back. “Do not blame _me_ for Tarquin’s screw up! If he hadn’t been so incompetent, if he hadn’t learned your tactics, he wouldn’t have _needed_ to act before the war! I will not be used as a scapegoat! I will not…”

Sparatus was interrupted when Victus’s fist slammed into his face. A brief but vicious tussle ensued. Victus and Sparatus were on the ground, punching, kicking, and clawing at each other until four soldiers burst in and separated them. Both had their share of bruises and abrasions, though Sparatus was worse off and even bleeding in a couple of places. The two soldiers holding Victus released him when it was clear he had calmed down enough.

“That’s how it always is, isn’t it, Daruk?” Victus asked quietly. “No matter how badly you screw up, you won’t let anyone hold you responsible. You were placed on the Council to protect us, and instead… You can’t escape it this time. The blood of millions of our people are on _your_ hands.”

“Primarch, I…” Sparatus attempted shakily, but was silenced by Victus’s glare.

“Take Sparatus into custody,” Victus said to the soldiers who were still restraining the Councilor.

As Sparatus was being led away in handcuffs, one of the other soldiers turned to Victus. “Are you all right, Primarch?”

“No. I will need a list of candidates to fill our spot on the Council.”

“Yes, sir. It will be compiled within the day.” She immediately left to carry out her orders.

As Sparatus was being dragged away, Victus sank into his chair and buried his head in his hands. How had it all come to this?


End file.
